godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
King Joe
King Joe (キングジョー, Kingu Jō) is a powerful alien robotic titan and one of the most deadly weapons ever conceived, created specifically for the purpose of slaying monsters, including Godzilla. History Pending. Powers/Weapons/Abilities 'King Joe' A powerful robotic titan, King Joe is one of the most deadly weapons ever conceived. *'Electric Energy Lightning Bolts:' When needed, King Joe can create and then fire two, separate, blue lightning bolts of electrical energy and have them fire from the two knobs of plate on top his face/forehead, his chest and anywhere while being four ships. As they fire, the bolts will come together and combine into one, forming large, strong, missile-strength energy bolt of electricity. * Enhanced speed and agility:' King Joe possesses great speed and agility where he was able to separate into four ships and reform in a quick succession unlike the original. *'Separation Ships: When needed, King Joe can become four different ships at will and separate itself into four different, separate attack spaceships at incredible speeds and allow him to fly through the air at fast speeds, each capable of swimming, flying, and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second, and reforming at the same speeds also in just a few seconds. While in this form each King Joe attack ship can fire homing missiles, smoke trails with messages, and a missile-strength bolt of electricity. *'Pedantic Armor:' King Joe's body is made up of a special metal armor called Pedantic Metal, a type of metal used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to all but the strongest attacks, it can withstand nearly any physical attack, including those as powerful as Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. *'Size Change:' Thanks to the Zettonian metal that he is made of, King Joe, being made of Zettonium, can alter/change his size from human size to a giant. When growing to a gigantic size, his body will begin to spin and fly into the air where it forms a dark tornado that soon reveals King Joe’s giant size. *'Electric Shield:' King Joe can surround it's body in a shield of energy, capable of blocking attacks like Ultraseven's Emperium Ray, and zapping foes on contact. 'King Joe Black' King Joe Black is more powerful than it previous version. *'Seperation Flight Mode Ships:' When needed, King Joe Black is capable of separating his body and becoming four different, separate, attack space ship vehicles and reassemble at will that allow him to fly through the air at incredibly fast speeds, all equipped with various strength weapons and each capable of flying and and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second and capable of reforming at the same speeds in just a few seconds also. This not only allows him to fly long distances, even in space, but can also be used to escape enemy attacks. While in this form, each of King Joe Black’s long unit attack ships can homing missiles, smoke trails with messages, emit powerful, purple energy blasts of energy that can completely vaporize/destroy weaker monsters in just one to a few hits. *'Homing Energy Orb Fireball:' Fired from his arm cannon, King Joe Black can launch a powerful, large, purple orb blast of energy from his arm cannon when in Flight Mode. Each unit releases energy and it meets at the cannon. This orb is capable of following an opponent’s every move before striking, homing in on its enemies, and has enough power to rival Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave and kill monsters in one shot, causing a massive explosion. *'Arm Cannon:' King Joe Black has and is equipped with a large, huge cannon as in place of a right hand/arm. This cannon is extremely powerful, able to create massive explosions just as big as he and can fire missile-strength shots in rapid succession that can destroy most monsters in a single shot and also bring down monsters like Gomora, Litra, and Eleking in a single assault. Not only does this cannon work well as a ranged attack, but it can also even be used as an effective melee weapon, swung as if a hammer, bludgeoning his opponents. *'Pedantic Armor:' King Joe Black's body has and is made up of a highly reinforced, special metal armor, called Pedantic Metal, a type of metal used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to even the toughest of attacks. It can withstand nearly any physical attack and also allows him to stand up to powerful assaults like Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave, Litra's fireballs, and Eleking's electric discs at once and not receive so much as a scratch. Most physical attacks have little to no effect and can simply swipe attacks like Zetton's rechannel ray. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. Physical Appearance King Joe is a giant, silver colored, humaniod robot/machine. Gallery King Joe in the dark.jpg|King Joe in the Night King Joe Black armed and Dangerous.jpg|King Joe Black Armed and Dangerous King_Joe_Black.png|King Joe Black confronts Godzilla imagesCAEC7XCS.jpg King Joe Black army.jpg|Army of King Joe Black Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Mechas Category:Electric Kaiju Category:1960s debuts Category:Flying Kaiju